militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Brownsville
– |place= Brownsville, Texas |result=Union victory |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= Confederate States (Confederacy) |combatant3= Mexican patriots |commander1=Nathaniel P. Banks |commander2=Hamilton P. Bee |commander3=José Maria Cobos |units1=3 brigades from XIII Corps (6,000) |units2=4 companies, 33rd Texas Cavalry (150) 2 companies of 3 month volunteers |units3=local citizens |casualties1=''unknown'' |casualties2=1 killed 1 wounded 1 company deserted |casualties3=''unknown'' |}} The Battle of Brownsville took place on November 2–6, 1863 during the American Civil War. It was a successful effort on behalf of the Union Army to disrupt Confederate blockade runners along the Gulf Coast in Texas.Civil War in Texas The Union assault precipitated the capture of Matamoros by a force of Mexican patriots, led by exiled officers living in Brownsville.Banks' Official Report Background During the first half of the war, the Union Navy had successfully blockaded many Southern ports along the Gulf Coast. Cotton trade was a major economic asset for Texas and the whole Confederacy. Initially cotton was transported to Brazos Santiago Pass at the delta of the Rio Grande and exported from Port Isabel. Union forces captured this port and trade was moved inland to Brownsville, Texas. From Brownsville goods were transported across the border to Matamoros and from there to neutral ports along the Mexican coast.Handbook of Texas Online The U.S. government was also anxious to show Union presence along the Mexican border since the French army had just invaded Mexico and installed Maximillian as emperor. Following the Union debacle at the second Battle of Sabine Pass, the U.S. government demanded General Nathaniel P. Banks, commanding the Department of the Gulf, to make another attempt at invading Texas.Civil War in Texas. Battle Nathaniel Banks assembled 6,000 soldiers from three brigades from Napoleon J. T. Dana's XIII Corps. The Confederate forces in the area were commanded by General Hamilton P. Bee. Bee’s forces consisted of a mere 4 companies from the 33rd Texas Cavalry under Colonel James Duff and another 2 companies of 3 month volunteers. All other Confederates along the coast had been called elsewhere in the wake of the Union attack at Sabine Pass. The total Confederate force amounted to roughly 150 men stationed at Fort Brown. One company of volunteers under Captain Adrian I. Vidal defected, killing a private and wounding another from the 33rd Texas.Duff's Official ReportBrownsville, TX Order of Battle Banks landed the expedition at the mouth of the Rio Grande on November 2, 1863. Bee dispatched two companies of his cavalry to observe and report on the Union landing. Company A under Captain Richard Taylor arrived at the mouth of the Rio Grande while company F under Captain Henry Davis arrived at Point Isabel further north. On November 2 Captain Taylor informed General Bee the Union forces had landed cavalry while Bee made preparatory orders for the evacuation of Brownsville.Bee's Official Report Colonel William M. Dye's brigade led the Union advance. After chasing off Taylor's Confederate cavalry Dye's men entered the Brownsville around 10:00am on November 6, 1863.Banks' Official Report General Bee quickly ordered the evacuation of the city and abandoned Fort Brown. He personally supervised the burning of what military supplies and cotton he could. Inside the fort was 8,000 pounds of condemned explosives which caused a great explosion much to the terror of the local citizens.Handbook of Texas Online The Confederates' destruction spread into the city while the soldiers resorted to looting prompting the local citizens into a degree of opposition. A local resident by the name of General José Maria Cobos was a Mexican general and refugee living in exile due to the recent French invasion. General Cobos received permission from the civilian authorities in Brownsville to organize a force to resist the looters and subdue the fires started by the Confederate evacuation.Banks' Official Report Around noon General Banks personally arrived in the city and by 4:00pm the remaining Union forces arrived. Colonel Dye was put in command of the post and the Union army encamped in the city, the army barracks at Fort Brown having been destroyed. The Union forces also captured a large supply of cotton left behind by the Confederates.Major John Bruce's Official Report Aftermath The loss of Brownsville significantly disrupted Confederate cotton trade. The new trade route into Mexico lay roughly 300 miles northwest. Brownsville provided a base for further Union operations against Mustang Island and Fort Esperanza up the Texas coast. General Cobos took his vigilante force across the border and seized control of Matamoros. There he continued to be of concern to General Banks. Confederate forces made an attempt to recapture Brownsville in 1864. Colonel John S. “Rip” Ford assembled a large force of cavalry. On July 30, 1864 Ford found the new Union commander, Francis J. Herron, had already abandoned Brownsville and the Confederates were able to reoccupy the city. Forces Union Department of the Gulf Maj Gen Nathaniel P. Banks XIII Corps Maj Gen Napoleon J. T. DanaDana commanded both XIII Corps and its 2nd Division Confederate District of Texas, New Mexico & Arizona Maj Gen John B. Magruder 1st Division - Brigadier General Hamilton P. Bee * 33rd Texas Cavalry - Colonel James Duff **Company A - Cpt Richard Taylor **Company B **Company E **Company F - Cpt Henry T. Davis * Vidal's Volunteer Company - Cpt Adrian I. Vidal (deserted) * Cummings Volunteer Company Sources Category:1863 in Texas Category:Battles of the Trans-Mississippi Theater of the American Civil War Category:Cameron County, Texas Category:Conflicts in 1863 Category:Union victories of the American Civil War Category:Battles of the American Civil War in Texas